


He Lost the Bet

by Emptywrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Costume Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Maid keith, My second smut pls except it, NSFW, Smut, Spanking, Yes i said maid keith, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptywrites/pseuds/Emptywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in one hundred million years did Keith think he'd lose a bet to Lance but here he was. In a maid costume at Lances request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Lost the Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EggsyOverEasy (AudreyJeanne312)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyJeanne312/gifts).



> The main theme was costume and it was SUPPOSED to be kitty costume but I forgot about and went for maid sorry about that

The final step to getting ready was adding the headband and putting his thick hair into a pony tail. Not too high but not too low. In the middle, just the way Lance likes it. He kept his bangs out to frame his face the way Lance likes it too. He secured his locks with a red ribbon tied into a bow. Soon his lacey headband was on and his embarrassment had reached an all time high.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Keith muttered stepping out of the bathroom in the kinky little French maid costume Lance picked out just for him. He could never image an actual maid or cleaner wearing it. Too frilly and just impractical. What he also couldn't wrap his head around, was why Lance thought it'd be a good idea to have sex with him while he wore it.

He stepped in front of a relaxed Lance who'd been waiting for this moment in the living room of their shared apartment. Lance looked up is disbelief when he saw Keith for the first time in his costume. He motioned for Keith to come closer to wear he was sitting on the couch. "Twirl for me." He said smiling at the blush and clear annoyance on Keith's face.

He turned around a few times and Lance looked him up and down. He could already feel the blood rush to his groin area inanticipation.

The dress was quite flattering on Keith's small frame.

A majority of the dress was a classic black with white lace and cute red accents. The center of the dress was creamy white with silky red ribbon in a criss cross pattern across the front. There were ruffles at the bottomed of the puffed sleeves and along the bottom of the skirt which was too short for Keith's liking. When he moved he felt a breeze on the bottom of his bare cheeks which weren't fully covered by the ensemble. The apron was white. The fishnet stockings were black with white bows on the front of each pale thigh. Each stocking connected to the straps of the dark lace garter belt around his hips under the dress.

Lance stood up and Keith stepped back. He looked down at the face of his boyfriend before averting his blues eyes to the front of the skirt. Slowly, he lifted it up to reveal the one piece which left Keith feeling the most shy, the floral lace patterned black and white thong. He hooked his middle finger between the band of the fabric just that just barley concealed Keith's cock and snapped it against Keith's skin.

Laughing at the gasp he received, he circled behind Keith to whisper his ear while his hands explored under the skirt.

He kissed the spot just behind his earlobe and asked him "do I need to ask if you put it in for me?"

The only reply he got was a shiver and a nod once his hand tugged slightly at the thong before traveling to his asshole. He pressed a single finger against it to feel the warm surface of the red jeweled buttplug snug between Keith's cheeks.

Keith bit his lip waiting for orders. He hasn't thought Lance would be so serious about the whole ordeal and felt quiet surprised yet oddly aroused.

"Get on your knees" Lance ordered after a quick kiss. He sat down in front of Keith on the couch. Sex in the bedroom wasn't something they did often. He wanted it in the comfort of the living room this time. Lance eyed his kneeling boyfriend for a second longer than usual before his next demand.

"Undo my belt."

Keith's hands found their way to Lance's belt and quickly undid it. Lance lifted his hips without a word so his pants could be slid down to his ankles. He was hard and already leaking some precum through the fabric of his boxers. Keith palmed at the base of his cock though the barrier the underwear created. His tongue lapped at the tip making the wetspot grow bigger. He sucked briefly at the tip before Lances hips lifted once again.

Keith slipped the boxers off and went straight to work. He pumped slowly at Lances dick while he sucked on his balls one at a time. Lances' eyes slipped closed and he leaned his head back. Keith licked up the underside of his cock from the base to the tip and back down again. He gave kitten licks and gentle kisses up his shaft before feeling balls with one hand to fondle them a little. Not too rough.

He licked the head and around it before he went all the way down in him, trying his best to be a good maid and not gag when the back of his throat was poked.

Tears burned at his eyes but he blinked them away before they could fall. He bobbed his head up, then down, pumping what he couldn't fit into his mouth. He picked up the pace only to slow down soon after and then start over again. Tease him slightly. He liked it. He made and effort to make wet, slurping sounds you'd probably only hear in a porn movie too. Lance liked to be dramatic and the lewd sounds just made his cock twitch every so often.

Lance was panting above him and his hips started to rock towards Keith. He pulled out before it was too much. Lance wanted to cum inside but not in Keith's mouth.

A trail of saliva mixed with precum connected Keith to the head of Lance's cock.

Lance looked into his boyfriends indigo eyes as he stood up, kicking his pants off completely in the process. He looked at Keith, then his spot on the couch and then back at Keith again. Keith got the message and sat down. He turned in his spot and changed his position. His ass was up in the air like a perfect display and his face was pressed against the cushions. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth while he waited for Lances' next move.

Lance kneeled down a smiled at the sight in front of him.He tugged at the plug before removing it. Large tanned hands met the pale exposed skin of Keith's thighs. A warm, wet tongue pressed against Keith's hole electing a moan. The tongue dragged up and down and in circles, occasionally poking at the entrance teasingly. 

Lance took his time opening him up with his tongue while his hands rubbed circles on his skin. Keith was whimpering wanting more but he knew better than to be greedy. His eyes nearly rolled to the very back of his skull when two fingers started to work inside him. 

Always one to multitask, Lance grabbed a bottle of lube hidden just under the couch while he fingered at Keith's ass with his dominant hand. He poured to lube on his fingers while he slipped them in and out. Once they were slick he decided it was time to _really_   finger him. His fingers started to scissor inside Keiths' ass and he curved his fingers more and more with each thrust of his hand. Keiths whimpers increased in volume when his sweet spot was finally touched. Lance was never one to keep his nails long but they were were long enogh to just ghost past keiths' prostate and drive him crazy. Lace did this several times before he felt bad for being a tease. 

After all, the bet Keith lost had been one hundred percent Lance's terrible idea, the costume was also Lances' doing, _and_ he chose it fully aware of the fact that Keith could be embarrassed easily. 

Lances cock was standing at full attention now. He got off his knees and gave himself slow strokes. 

_**SMACK!** _

He slapped Keiths ass hard eough to leave a red mark. Keith winced at the feeling but loved every second of it. Another hit came down just as hard. Without warning Lance lined himself up with Keiths' entrance and pushed forward. He was kind eough to go slowly so that they could both savour the feeling they had both wanted so badly. Lance couldn't have surpressed the loud sigh he let out even if he had wanted to. It was almost funny considering a few years ago he claimed to hate Keith and now he was deep inside him ready to watch his cum drip from his asshole when he was finished. Lance pushed forward until the curly tuffs of his pubes tickled Keiths flushed ass. He pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly. Keith was a moaning mess. The only things he could manage were Lances' name and the occasional _"ah fuck me"_  . A lost bet had turned into doggy style on the couch in a maid costume and neither of them could be happier about it. 

Lances' pace was steady while he fucked Keiths hole. How Keith managed to stay so tight after all the playing around was a delightful mystery. For a moment Keith thought he was drooling becuase he felt so euphoric. Lance just filled him up so nicely and he hit the spot each time. He bit his bottom lip to hold back a scream when Lances hand reached around his front. Under the apron, the ruffles,the skirt, and the thong that'd been pulled to the side this whole time, Lance started to jerk off Keiths' cock. A symphony of _"ah"_ , _"yes", "fuck",_ and _"please"_ filled the room. Keith felt closer and closer with each pump of his cock.  He could feel the way Lances' dick pulsed ever so slightly inside him and he knew he was close. He did his best to meet Lances' thrusts and pick up the pace even more. He could tell Lance was close but he was closer. A feeling of heat spread through Keiths body. Lance pulled out all the way to flip Keith onto his back and fuck him 'till he climaxed. He slid the thong half way up his legs and brought Keiths thighs to his chest. Lance slid himself back into Keith. This time he pulled back less but pounded into him just as hard, the head of his dick applying more force to Keiths prostate each time.

Lance moved the skirt of easier access to Keiths now leaking cock. He stroked at the base and applied just the right amout of pressure before making long strokes that synced to the way his own cock slid in and out of him with ease. Keith's back arched off the couch and he felt warm all over. He moaned out Lances' name for one last time as he came. What didn't shoot out and land on his outfit clung to Lances hand. He jerked him through his orgasm and brought his hand up to his mouth for a taste. The over stimulation was killing Keith. His prostate felt abused and his walls began to spasm and clenched around Lances' cock. He was begging for Lance to cum inside him. Soon it was much to bear and Lance gave into his needs. His body felt hot to the touch and all self control had been disgarded. He lost his rythmn fucking Keith 'till he came deep into his ass with a literal shout followed by a moan when he tipped his head back. The feeling of relief after he finally shot his load washed over him. It made him feel like he was on cloud nine. When he came down from his high he notcied his forehead and back were sweating lightly. 

He pulled out slowly and looked down to see Keith blushing and embarrassed. Cum dripped out of his ass as he removed himself all the way. A few strands of hair stuck to his forehead because he was sweating just a bit less than Lance. He gave a tired laugh and sat next to Keith, optioing to bathe after he caught his breath. The only sound was the suttle exhale of their reaths while they composed themselves. Keith still couldn't believe what just happened. Luckily Lance broke the silence before it became too awkward. 

"I don't want to tell you how to do your job or anything like that but..." he gestured to the cum drying on the maid costume. "it looks like you make more messes than you clean." 

Keith look from where he pointed and then at his face. He looked him right in the eye and sighed with a smile before he broke into a small fit of laughs. Only Lance could and would make him do something like this. He took off the headband he'd been wearing and put it on Lances head. His face was still blush pink but he was able to at least speak now.

"Maybe if you clean me up in the shower I can learn a thing or two how a real maid cleans?" he offered.

"Maybe..." Lance grined while he took the head band up and threw it across the floor  before standing up and walking toward the bathroom.

Lance disapeared behind a door and poked his head out just a second later.

"Keith.. aren't you coming?"

 

 

~The End~

unless anybody wants a fluffy continuation 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I bet theres lots of typos in here ahahaha. This idea was from a comment I got on my first Voltron smut. If you liked it and want more or have any ideas comment and I'll probably get back to you about it. Feedback and advice is always welcome since I don't have much writing experience and I'm always wanting to improve when I can. If anyone has tips about the pacing of the story please let me know. Thanks for the read and check out my Tumblr http://www.mrs-screamqueen.tumblr.com/


End file.
